Guilt
by Wonderboy Kimiko
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are not on good terms. I suck at summaries! Just read and review!


**A/N: Okay, my friend is going through some, for lack of a better word, shit with her ex, and I was like, "What a perfect basis for a tragic love story!" So, this is dedicated to Nicole Farmer, for being strong through everything that asshole has put her through and not going as low as Naruto! I love you Nicole!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

* * *

The wind was rough. End of story. But it wasn't the wind that was obscuring Naruto's vision, nor the pelting rain that stung his skin like a thousand senbon needles. It was the unstoppable tears that painted clear onto his striped cheeks, the uncontrollable sobbing that wracked his body. The boy, none-the-less, was running blindly.

Naruto and Sasuke, as sarcastically surprising as it seems, were partners, and though they tried to keep it hidden, it was painfully obvious to their surrounding peers. They held hands in public, though they tried to hide it, stole kisses from each other when they _thought_ no one was looking. And poor, poor Kiba, he lived next door to the two boys' apartment, and hadn't had a peaceful night of sleep since they moved in.

It wasn't the thought of Sasuke deliberately trying to upset him, it went more along the lines of some of the things he said. The last thing Sasuke had said to Naruto was _Fuck off!_ and so, that's what Naruto did. He threw the cooking spoon and the pan of chicken stir fry down, untied his apron and threw it at Sasuke, who was ultimately surprised. Naruto didn't normally explode.

_"You know what, Sasuke?" _He had shouted. _"I'll fuck off! You won't ever have to see me again! No one will!" _The thunder had clapped loudly, startling the two men, and Naruto, tears flowing down, had ran out of the cramped apartment and onto the road, where he currently resided.

Lightning flashed behind the blonde, he just ran harder. He could feel himself slowly whithering away, like he was melting. The humid summer night on the muddy streets of Konoha didn't make the heat rising through his body, the inevitable pounding of Naruto's overworked heart any better.

A lump in the path didn't catch Naruto's attention; a log had tripped the boy. He landed face down in a pile of mud, sobbing, retching, nauseous. He pushed himself up slowly, pain etched on his face, mental, physical, it was unbearable,

He knew what he had to do. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai. It sparkled invitingly, seductively in the bright lightning. Pulling it far above his head, he clutched it desperately with both hands.

_You won't ever have to see me again! No one will! _

_Fuck off! Fuck. Off. No one will!_ It all replayed in his head, making Naruto's choice of life or death much easier. The blonde boy slammed the knife down into his chest, a searing pain ripping up to his throat. He pulled the weapon up, leaving a trail of torn flesh from his sternum to his adam's apple.

Choking, the boy landed on his back, the blood willingly flowing out of him.

"Nooo!" It was faint, but Naruto heard the exasperated cry of his lover. He could only smile.

"Naruto, please! I'm sorry, just stay alive until I can get you to the hospital!" With the last of his strength, the dying boy lifted his face up to Sasuke's and kissed him, leaving a trail of dark blood to stream down the corner of Sasuke's lip.

"Naruto..." Sasuke put his head in his lover's chest and sobbed, the first real sob her had cried since his brother had slaughtered his family heartlessly. Sasuke fell asleep on Naruto's mangled chest. The last time he would ever get to 'sleep with' his boyfriend.

"Sasuke?" A female voice. "Wake up, Sasuke." Sakura. The raven could only moan and turn over, then it all came back.

"Naruto!" He sat up and shouted, earning a well-deserved head rush. "Where is Naruto? Where is he?" The onyx-eyed boy could only bellow, a frantic, desperate look clouding over his common sense.

"He's- Sasuke, what happened last night?" The pink haired girl was thoroughly concerned, the blonde having been one of her best friends, alongside the famous Sasuke Uchiha.

"I was... nasty. Mean." Sasuke realized it was _his_ fault, and couldn't help but sob, collapsing into the welcoming arms of Sakura Haruno.

"Come with me. Tsunade-baachan wants you in for questioning. She thinks you may have committed murder, though we _know_ you didn't. It's only standard Konoha rules and regulations." Sasuke, who had been deathly silent through her monologue, obliged, regaining his stoic composure.

Halfway through the interrogation, Sasuke broke down. He blindly pushed his chair back and ran out of the office, down the stairs and into the woods before any ANBU or ninja could catch him.

He couldn't take the solitude. It was too much.

_No more Naruto no more Naruto no more Naruto Naruto no more more Naruto no more Naruto. _One thought passed through his head tirelessly, endlessly, drowning out any sensible thought. He would never love another, not like he had loved Naruto. He reached into his back pouch, pulled out the sharpest kunai he could, and sliced it across his throat.  
"Sasuke!" Tsunade pushed through the brush and caught the black haired boy in mid air.

"No more Naruto..." He mumbled.

_No more Naruto Naruto Naruto NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO!!_ His mind screamed angrily at him, he would _not_ forgive himself.

"Fuck the world." He mumbled sleepily, the blood staining his pallid complexion. The blonde Hokage set the boy down, only to have Sakura crawl up to Godaime.

"Guilt. It's a _damn_ powerful weapon." Was all she managed to mumble before she burst into broken sobs.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Naruto: You-You killed me!! **

**Sasuke: _YOU MADE ME GAY!_**

**Me: But it's so smexical! -Hides behind Gaara-**


End file.
